


People's Choice

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> The 9th Day of Christmas for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) and [starrwisher](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com) because, well, they're them. And they love these two goofballs as much as I do.

"So how did _you_ win Sexiest Man Alive?"

"Bodybuilding."

"...are you serious?"

"You gotta better answer, mate?"

"No, but that's just ridiculous."

"Why's that?"

"I work out, too."

"Yes, but look at _your_ arms and now look at _mine_. More time in the gym."

"You're also like half a foot taller than me, too."

"And I have kids."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Men with kids or small animals automatically become exponentially sexier."

"That's not true!"

"Swear to God. It's a law or something."

"A law? Where, the Outback?"

"Cosmic law."

"Seriously, man, who'd you bribe?"

"Didn't."

"So how'd you get it?"

"Guess they thought being a god was sexier than being a super soldier."

"...you know you're not really Thor, right?"

"Of course. Just like Robert knows he's not really Tony."

"That... I actually don't have a response to that one."

"Neither did Jeremy."


End file.
